November Rain
by Roronoa0mama
Summary: Novembre, considéré par certains comme le pire mois de l'année, est le onzième du calendrier, le plus gris, où on est à l'heure d'hiver et qu'on ressort les vieux pulls qui grattent. Pour ma part, novembre a su défier les mœurs et me donner une vie à laquelle je rêvais goûter. : Zoro x Sanji / UA /
1. Chapter 1

**Oya~!**

J'annonce haut et fort une nouveauté pour fin 2015! Après la relecture de mes précédentes fics, j'ai pris conscience de l'écriture douteuse de certaines d'entre elles. J'ai alors pris de grandes résolutions :

 ** _-_** J'écrirais mes fics de manière plus sérieuse :

* Des chapitres **soignés** , que ce soit pour la syntaxe et l'orthographe [je ne garantie évidement pas le 100%]. Je me relirais bien plus, afin de vous offrir quelque chose qui ne pique plus autant les yeux!

* Des délais **respectés** , ou au moins un minimum correcte. Si j'annonce un délais d'environs une semaine, ne vous attendez plus à le voir sortir trois mois plus tard.

* Une histoire **travaillée** et écrite en **avance**. (Ou au moins de plusieurs chapitres, pour ne plus me retrouver à la ramasse.)

 _ **-**_ Pour cette fic, je compte bien mettre les points sur les i et les tirets sur les t :

* Cette histoire traite de **yaoi** , donc d'homosexualité. Alors je n'accepterais aucune, je dis bien aucune review parasite qui crie que c'est dégueulasse. Déjà parce que ça ne l'est pas, et ensuite parce vous êtes prévenus d'avance, le résumé étant là pour ça! Alors l'auteur(e) de ce genre de review verra son nom et un commentaire en réponse dans mes en-têtes ou en fin de chapitres qui suivent ceux commentés! **Vous êtes prévenu(e)s**!

* Je préviens que cette fic sera la dernière sur le couple **Zoro** x **Sanji** avant un long moment! Je compte écrire en parallèle à celle-ci le début d'une nouvelle histoire, avec de nouveaux personnages, histoire d'innover un peu!

* Les chapitres ne sortiront peut-être pas de manière régulière mais **respecteront la date** indiquée à la fin de ceux-ci. De même que la taille des chapitres qui restera aléatoire. Cela pourra être du 1000 mots comme du 5000 ou du 10 000 (même si là, ça reste encore à voir!)

* Ensuite je vous en supplie, si vous voulez commenter, faite-le en langue **française** (je m'adresse évidement aux français en disant cela, car j'accepte parfaitement les review anglaises, allemandes ou chinoises!) , car : "Oua jé tro aimé, c quen que tu mé la suite jadore!" Je ne sais pas de quel pays ça vient, mais en tout cas pas de celui où je suis née!

Et pour finir je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre fera cette histoire!

Sur ceux je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une, je l'espère, très bonne lecture, et on se retrouve plus bas!

* * *

 **Résumé** : Novembre, considéré par certains comme le pire mois de l'année, est le onzième du calendrier, le plus gris, où on est à l'heure d'hiver et qu'on ressort les vieux pulls qui grattent. Pour ma part, novembre a su défier les mœurs et me donner une vie à laquelle je rêvais goûter.

 **Pairing** : Zoro / Sanji

 **Rating** : M

Evidemment je tire mon titre de la chanson du groupe Guns N' Roses : November Rain!

* * *

 **NOVEMBER RAIN**

 **...**

CHAPITRE 1

 **...**

Je déteste le mois de novembre.

Les vacances sont loin, la pluie tombe abondement... Le mois de décembre, lui au moins, a le mérite d'apporter un peu de réconfort avec l'approche des fêtes, la décoration des maisons, le rire des enfants. C'est vrai que je déteste les gosses, mais faut avouer que c'est nostalgique. Je ne me voile pas la face, j'attendais moi aussi impatiemment la venue du gros monsieur rouge et blanc.

Le mois de novembre par contre... Tout le monde fait la gueule, moi le premier : le paysage est moche, les gens sont moches, la vie est moche, et la pluie, toujours au rendez-vous, m'aigrit un peu plus encore.

Je descend du bus et je constate que, par miracle, l'averse s'est arrêtée. Je garde néanmoins la capuche de mon sweat sur la tête alors que je commence à trottiner, direction le parc. A cette saison, le rare espace vert de la ville remplace sa verdure par d'horribles feuilles mortes qui craquent sous les chaussures.

C'est vraiment un mois de merde. Les gens se pressent pour ne pas se prendre une nouvelle saucée tandis que je passe le portail forgé. Au loin, on peut entendre les aboiements d'un chien et les pleurs stridents d'un jeune bébé. Je tire des écouteurs de ma poche et je sélectionne la première musique afin d'échapper aux bruits extérieurs et me concentrer plus aisément sur ma foulée, constatant en même temps que le vent et les nuages gris n'annonçaient rien de très avenant.

 _"When I look into your eyes_  
 _I can see a love restrained_  
 _But darlin' when I hold you_  
 _Don't you know I feel the same"_

Ma journée risque d'être définitivement gâchée, mais les chansons de Guns N' Roses sont les meilleures, alors j'accepte de laisser courir les paroles dans mes oreilles. J'accélère ma foulée quand je vois le virage après le chêne imposant, très reconnaissable. C'était _LE_ virage!

Je souris, impatient, quand enfin mes pas me mènent sur la partie arrière du parc. Ma montre me confirme l'heure avancée de l'après-midi. Je prie pour que le temps ne change rien, mais mes doutes se dissipent quand j'aperçois les mèches couleurs acacia un peu plus loin.

C'est con de penser que juste la vision d'un jeune homme blond d'environs mon âge pouvait faire fléchir ma course. Je n'ai pas de nom à mettre sur ce visage, et peut-être en aurais-je jamais. Cela m'importait peu de toute façon, le voir suffisait amplement. J'avais presque eu honte de constater que j'étais trop coincé pour l'approcher.

Comme la première fois qu'il était venu s'installer sur ce banc, il était plongé dans des notes dont je ne connaissais pas l'utilité. Et il était tellement concentré dans ses écrits que jamais je n'aurais l'audace de le déranger.

Je le perd de vue après être passé plusieurs mètres devant lui.

 _"If we could take the time_  
 _to lay it on the line_  
 _I could rest my head_  
 _Just knowin' that you were mine"  
_

Avant, je changeais régulièrement d'endroit pour faire mon jogging, mais depuis qu'il prenait l'habitude de s'asseoir sur ce banc, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revenir chaque jour, en fin de journée, quand je terminais de bosser.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me casse la tête, car il n'y avait aucune chance, même infime, qu'il s'intéresse à ma personne. Sûr qu'il serait dégoûté s'il apprenait mon homosexualité, et ce ne serait pas le premier à en rigoler.

Je soupire découragé alors que j'aperçois le portail de l'entrée arrière du parc, signe que j'avais fait la moitié du premier tour et que j'allais accélérer. Je courrais tous les jours, sauf rares exceptions, pour m'entretenir un minimum. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait.

J'ai froid malgré l'épais habit gris qui me recouvre. Ce sweat était ce que j'avais de plus chaud, mais ne permettait pas de couvrir mes joues gelées. Je repense à la cagoule noire qui gratte que ma mère m'avait fait porter à mes 8 ans, pour aller à l'école. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie et l'idée de porter le vêtement chaud sur mon visage me rappelle le froid extérieur.

Je pars pour un deuxième tour, toujours perdu dans mes pensées. Quand je serais de retour à mon appartement, je resterais sous la couette à boire un chocolat blanc, devant un bon film d'horreur. Demain sera samedi, alors je n'aurais pas à me lever pour aller au taf. Je souris à cette pensée avant que quelque chose s'écrase sur mon visage.

Je sursaute, surpris, et j'attrape l'objet en vol. Je regarde, étonné, la feuille froissée remplie de phrases raillées, réécrites, et des mots entourés en rouge.

 _Une recette de cuisine?_

Je retourne, à la recherche d'un nom mais ne trouve rien qui si rapporte.

-Excuse-moi?

Je me retourne et je fais un pas en arrière quand je tombe nez à nez avec des yeux bleus que je connaissais trop bien.

 _Trop près!_

-Ça, dit-il en désignant la feuille que je tiens, c'est la mienne.

-Ah ... tiens!

Je lui tend la feuille noire de rature et il me sourit en tentant de ranger un tas de fiches chiffonnées, après lesquelles il avait sûrement dû courir. Je sens mon cœur s'affoler dangereusement. C'est pas bon..pas bon du tout!

-Quel temps de merde, me confit-il en classant la dernière fiche, je déteste ce mois.

C'est la première fois que j'entendais sa voix, et que j'avais l'occasion de le voir de si près.

-C'est le pire.

Comme pour confirmer ces paroles, une goutte s'écrase sur son classeur et on lève simultanément les yeux vers le ciel.

-Et merde! s'exclame-t-il.

Je baisse les yeux sur son visage blanc. J'ai le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

 _Il est beau!_ Cette pensée se répétait en boucle dans mon crâne alors que j'observais ce visage qui me hantait depuis des semaines et que j'avais l'occasion de voir proche, et peut-être pour la seule et unique fois.

-Ça vous fatigue pas de venir courir tous les jours? marmonne-t-il pour faire le discussion, remettant une veste sur son dos.

-Et vous? Pas trop crevant d'écrire tous les jours? répliquais-je en rigolant et notant dans un coin de ma tête qu'il m'avait déjà remarqué auparavant. Notez au passage la subtilité de mon langage.

Il rigole doucement et range son classeur de fiches entre son corps et son cuir, refermant la fermeture par dessus, alors que la pluie commençait à se faire furieuse, et que le vent faisait voler en tout sens les cheveux or en face de moi.

-Peut-être à une prochaine fois, me lance-t-il en repartant, levant la main en signe de salut.

Je lui retourne le geste et je pars me réfugier sous l'arbre le plus proche, souriant comme un idiot. Je m'appuie contre le tronc brun, sentant l'écorce me gratter le dos. Je soupire comme une gamine et la pluie arrive à se faufiler entre les branches, venant caresser mon visage. Je sursaute involontairement quand un grondement sourd, précédé d'un éclair, déchire le ciel.

 _Merde, ça se gâte!_

Je sors de dessous le chêne, aillant bien trop souvent entendu que rester sous un arbre en plein orage n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante. Je me retrouve à marcher comme un idiot sous la pluie, les vêtements trempés et les baskets remplies d'eau. Je fais quelques mètres quand une chose peu inconnu rentre dans mon champs de vision et se dirige vers moi. Je reconnais effectivement aisément le blond qui m'attrape par le bras.

-VENEZ AVEC MOI! crie-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête. JE SUIS GARÉ À DEUX PAS D'ICI.

Je cligne des yeux, pensant avoir mal compris.

-DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS! VOUS ÊTES MASOCHISTE OU QUOI?

Il me tire et je le suis docilement, avant qu'on ne se mette à courir sous la tempête. On sort rapidement du parc aux arbres déchaînés et il nous fait traverser la rue jusqu'au parking d'une supérette en face. J'entrevois brièvement des phares s'allumer à quelques mètres et il me crie de faire le tour et de monter.

Je ne me fais pas prier et je grimpe en vitesse sur le siège passager. On referme simultanément nos portières qui coupent légèrement le son de la tempête, devenu plus sourd à l'extérieur.

On reprend légèrement notre souffle et je regarde le siège se gorger d'eau ainsi que la flaque se former sur le sol noir.

-Désolé.

-C'est toujours mieux que d'être dehors. Tu habites où?

Je tourne la tête pour observer le conducteur de la voiture qui venait de démarrer le moteur.

\- Quartier Sud.

On sort du parking direction les quartiers opposés.

...

Cela faisait quelques minutes que l'on roulait et j'ose enfin lui adresser la parole.

-Je vous vois souvent au parc. C'est toujours pour écrire des recettes?

-Oui. Je suis passionné de cuisine depuis que je suis gosse, alors après mon travail, je viens écrire de nouvelles recettes que je prépare ensuite pour des amis, de la famille ou des collègues.

-Vous n'avez jamais pensé à devenir cuisinier?

-Tu peux me tutoyer. Et bien sûr que je suis cuisinier. Je travaille sous les ordres de mon grand-père. Et vous? Courir est une passion? rigole-t-il.

-En quelque sorte. Je fais pas mal de sport quotidiennement.

Il allait répliquer mais il fronce les sourcils. Je tourne la tête vers la route barrée et les voitures de police en face, dont le conducteur équipé de k-way et de bottes vient à notre rencontre. Le blond abaisse de quelques centimètres sa vitre et on nous informe que le fleuve est sortit de son lit, et que par conséquent la route était fermée momentanément.

On le remercie brièvement et faisons demi-tour.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de sortir du Quartier Nord que de traverser le fleuve. Tu veux rester dormir?

-Non, ça ira. Tu en as déjà fais beaucoup, je vais aller à l'hôtel.

-Déconne pas, la nourriture sera bien meilleure chez moi. Puis ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autre choix que d'accepter alors qu'il fait demi tour pour retourner au cœur de la ville.

...

* * *

Premier chapitre clos! Alors? Bien? Pas bien?

Comme vous avez sûrement pu le remarquer, les personnages sont quand même OOC, mais promis, plus les chapitres avanceront, et plus des traits de caractère se retrouveront!

En parlant de prochain chapitre, pour le suivant...et bien je pensais au début le poster dans une semaine mais cela risque de ne pas être possible, car il faut que je refasse la moitié de mon chapitre (la fin me déplaît). Donc je voudrais le retravailler. Disons d'ici deux ou trois semaines il devrait être finis.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu, et on se retrouve au second chapitre! D'ici là, bonne rentrée à tous!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody!

Je suis très fière d'annoncer que je poste ce chapitre dans le délai annoncé. *verse sa petite larme* Donc c'est avec plaisir que je vous présente ce chapitre un peu spécial, car étant plus un entre deux d'événements. Donc j'espère qu'il ne vous laissera pas trop sur votre faim et je vous remercie d'être encore là pour ce chapitre 2.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des review, je crois (normalement), avoir répondu à tout le monde (je l'espère du moins). Et merci à Miiloux pour avoir prit la peine de laisser un petit mot sans être une inscrite!

Ce chapitre sera un peu plus court que le précèdent.

Je vous souhaite tout de même une très bonne lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **..**

\- Ton chez-toi?

\- C'est ça. Pas très spacieux, mais on s'en contente.

J'enlève les baskets trempées dans lesquelles pataugeaient mes pieds et j'observe d'un coup d'œil furtif le nouvel environnement qui m'entoure. Simple mais confortable. Tout est accordé, les couleurs et les objets ont parfaitement leur place, sans partir dans l'ostentatoire. Tout est à l'image du propriétaire, comme la cuisine suréquipée qui confirme ses propos précédents.

\- Suis-moi.

Je ne me fais pas prier et ce n'est qu'en entrant dans une chambre dotée d'un lit double, aux draps tirés et propres, que je réalise que je vais passer la nuit chez le mec sur qui je fantasme depuis des semaines.

 _J'aurais pas cette chance tous les jours!_

Je lorgne ses fesses quand il se penche sur le tiroir ouvert d'une commode en bois. Je continue de le reluquer et je souris finement. Il était un juste milieu à tout. Maigre mais pas dépourvu de muscles. Peau pale, mais pas comparable à un malade. Cheveux qui retombent sur sa nuque blanche, sans être trop long.

 _C'est fou l'effet qu'il me fait. Sûr qu'il plait aux femmes!_

-Tiens.

Il me tend, en revenant vers moi, une pile de fringue.

-Va te changer, la salle de bain est derrière. Pas envie que tu trempes le canapé.

 _Et mince, déjà promu au poste de canapéiste. Mauvaise pente vieux!_

-Merci.

Je pars me réfugier dans la dite salle de bain et pose les vêtements au sol. Un rouge à lèvre sur le bord du lavabo attire mon attention.

 _Il y avait-il une infime chance que ce ne soit pas celui d'une femme? Mh, je ne crois pas..._

Je pars à la recherche de d'autres indices qui prouveraient l'existence d'une gente féminine dans cet appartement. Gel douche et parfum féminin, trousse de maquillage et je ne parle même pas du pot de cire à épiler sur l'étagère.

 _Et merde, il a une copine!_

J'essaie de passer outre le fait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il ouvre ses jambes à un mec et j'enlève mes fringues mouillées.

Je les essore au dessus du bac à douche et je les laisse poser sur le bord. Je vais me positionner devant le miroir à pied pour faire une petit inspection. Je suis content de découvrir que j'ai encore pris en muscles ces derniers temps et que je n'avais rien perdu de mon physique. Par contre il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour la touffe de cheveux que j'arborais, qui commençaient à devenir "un poil" trop long.

Je ne crois pas être dégueulasse à voir, mais pas sûr que je sois au goût de beaucoup, et encore moins des mecs, ce que j'avais bien sûr comprit à certains moments de ma vie. Je crois que mon air fermé et je-m'en-foutiste n'attirait pas grand monde. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui m'inquiétait beaucoup, étant absolument pas ma priorité, mais savoir qu'on pouvait plaire restait flatteur.

J'avise les habits à ma droite et je découvre qu'il a pensé à tout. Serviette, jean, t-shirt noir à rayures et sous-vêtements. Tout ça étant sans aucun doute ceux du blond.

 _C'est gnongon de se sentir heureux de les porter non?_

 _..._

 _La vache ça sent bon!_

Je traverse l'appartement, pour découvrir l'homme au fourneau. Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

-J'avais peur que ce soit trop petit, mais ça à l'air d'aller. Les rayures te vont bien.

-Merci. Pour l'hospitalité et les vêtements.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu as une petite amie?

Il se retourne vers moi, quelques secondes perplexe avant de percuter.

-Oh tu as du voir les affaires tout à l'heure. C'est une amie qui est restée dormir ici il y a deux jours.

 _Au moins on peut dire qu'elle laisse des traces de son passage elle._

J'inspecte les murs à la recherche d'une photo quelconque mais à part les différents objets de la salle de bain, rien ne semble prouver l'existence d'une femme dans sa vie quelle qu'elle soit.

 _Ce n'est pas plus mal après tout._

-Du curry ça te va?

Je répond évasivement en contemplant le salon. Je ne semble pas encore très bien réaliser que c'est ici que je vais passer la nuit. Je découvre le canapé déplié, qui attendait ses futurs draps.

-J'ai vu qu'il y avait une deuxième chambre dans l'appartement. dis-je assez fort pour me faire entendre de la pièce voisine.

J'entend un bruit de casserole qu'on pose sur la table et des placards s'ouvrirent.

-Oui, c'est celle de mon colocataire. Désolé de pas pouvoir te loger dedans, il est assez maniaque alors...

-Non, je comprend bien.

Il m'appelle pour venir à table et je sens à l'odeur que ça va être le meilleur repas que je n'aurais jamais mangé.

...

.

 _Le lendemain matin._

-Merci pour tout ça.

-Pas de problème, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Il me tend sa main que je serre, fébrile. _Moi et mes réactions de fillette, ça craint. Mais j'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être heureux._

On se salue encore une fois et je passe la porte qui se trouve derrière moi, avec la promesse de revenir, ses fringues sur moi l'obligeant. Le plus triste est que je n'ai rien tiré de cette affaire. La soirée s'était passée sans que rien ne se passe et la nuit fût des plus classiques, seul dans les draps.

Je commence à descendre les escaliers et je repense au peu de choses auxquelles on avait parlé. Un homme emprunte les escaliers en face et je sens son regard sur moi, avec grande insistance. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là?_

Le brun me passe à coté et je le sens se braquer quand je tente un regard vers lui. _Bonjour l'ambiance chez les voisins._

C'est pourtant le cœur léger que je sors dans la rue, en direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

.

...

 _2 jours plus tard._

Je trottine en direction du parc, plus qu'heureux à l'idée de parler au jeune blond. Ma course est plus rapide que d'habitude et le sac avec ses affaires bien accroché dans mon dos. Je suis déjà venu hier mais il n'était pas présent, alors l'espoir de le voir aujourd'hui est d'autant plus grand.

Pourtant, quand j'arrive dans l'allée au banc régulièrement utilisé par le cuistot, je constate qu'il ne s'y trouve pas. J'arrête ma course et je reprend mon souffle. C'est bizarre, il m'avait donné rendez-vous ici hier, avoir oublié pendant deux jours étaient trop étrange pour que se soit crédible. Je me passe la main derrière la tête et tente de réfléchir.

 _Peut-être le dégoûtes-tu?_

Stop! Je ne devais surtout pas avoir ce genre de pensée, puis je n'avais rien laissé paraître alors je ne vois pas comment... Je râle car je ne sais pas encore combien de temps il sera absent. Je m'assoie sur le banc, car peut-être allait-il arriver...

Et je ne peux pas aller chez lui, n'ayant pas une mémoire glorieuse d'orientation. Puis il pleuvait ce jour là alors ça n'avait rien arrangé.

.

..

 _3 jours plus tard._

 _Inspirer...expirer...inspirer..._

Je continue ma foulée comme tous les jours, je tente d'accélérer ma course toujours un peu plus et je contrôle ma respiration au mieux. Je parcours encore une centaine de mètres et je ralentis progressivement avant de définitivement m'arrêter. Je marche encore un peu et je porte la bouteille d'eau à ma bouche. J'apprécie le liquide froid qui humidifie ma gorge sèche.

Je m'étire et je fourre mes mains dans mes poches, le froid de début novembre commençait à doucement s'empirer et je sens que ce mois de l'année allait être comme toutes les autres années : gris, pluvieux et froid.

Je grogne en tournant à l'angle du parc et je lève la tête. Je m'arrête net, surpris de voir le banc de nouveau occupé. J'avance sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire se poser sur mon visage.

-Salut.

Le blond, penché sur ses fiches s'arrête d'écrire et je sens son hésitation à lever la tête. Je fronce les sourcils quand il ose enfin me regarder. Sa mèche habituel sur l'œil était bien plus épaisse que d'habitude et je voyais très bien la compresse dépasser sur sa joue.

-Salut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

-Oh, ça. Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis tombé en cuisinant et je me suis brûlé la tempe. Rien de bien grave. dit-il très confiant en me souriant.

Alors je m'efforce à le croire et je percute enfin. Je me tape le creux de la main sur le front.

-Oh merde, tes fringues, je les ai pas sur moi.

-Non, garde les, c'est pas un problème.

-Quoi? Je vais pas les garder enfin, on se connait à peine.

-J'insiste.

Son regard froid me surprend et il semble vraiment vouloir me laisser ses vêtements. Je ne dis rien mais son attitude me surprend.

-Bon, un café, ça te dis?

Je souris et j'accepte de le suivre dans le bar du coin.

* * *

Je suis un peu déçue de mon chapitre mais passer du temps sur les moments passés dans l'appartement n'auraient pas été (je le pense) intéressant et je trouve que ce chapitre est un peu un méli-mélo d'événements. Mais voilà, fallait que l'histoire avance car ce n'était vraiment pas là la partie que je considère intéressante.

Donc j'ai tenu le délais, avec difficulté je l'avoue, et pour les lectrices qui me connaissent, vous savez que c'est pas mon point fort de poster en temps et en heure. Du coup je suis assez fière de moi, même si trois semaines c'est très long pour certains, et bien ça ne l'est pas pour moi vu que je ne peux écrire que le weekend.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus autant que le premier, n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, même si cela doit venir de votre plein gré.

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais le prévoir pour dans deux ou trois semaines, et j'essaierais de tenir ce délai au maximum (et vraiment je devrais me donner à fond car ça va être très dur.)

Merci à toutes (et à tous).

Mama.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde!

C'est fou de voir que j'ai encore réussit à tenir assez bien mon délai, je suis assez fier! Donc voilà le chapitre trois, et même s'il est plus court que les précédents, il en reste plus intéressant, je pense, que le dernier sortit.

Réapparaîtra un personnage identifié de la plupart d'entre vous (il n'y avait rien à cacher de toute façon).

Je pense avoir trouvé une bonne manière de progresser dans les chapitres, tout ce mets bien en forme dans ma tête et il me reste plus qu'à écrire tout cela. Avec les vacances qui vont arrivés, j'espère pouvoir écrire un peu plus et me faire un chapitre d'avance.

Peut-être aussi une petite indication que je me suis permise de ne pas révéler au premier chapitre : je n'ai jamais dit que le résumé faisait allusion à notre Zoro-san. Réfléchissez-y bien...

Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire, à part peut-être encore merci pour toutes ces review, ça m'a touché :o j'y répond normalement à toutes (sauf erreur de ma part).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 3_

 _..._

 _Décembre:_

La question la plus dure pour lui était de savoir ce qui le poussait à tant vouloir le revoir.

Visage d'ange? Yeux bleus à crever? Amour illusoire? Était-ce autant? Était-ce moins? Il n'était même pas sûr lui même de ce qu'il ressentait.

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'ils se côtoyaient, toujours en ce rencontrant dans le parc, toujours l'un écrivant ses recettes et l'autre faisant son jogging. Toujours un vert qui vient à la rencontre d'un blond.

Ils avaient appris à se connaître et il avait sût l'aimer encore plus, mais le détester comme il était pas possible.

 _Ce mec est le gars le plus exécrable que je connaisse._

Il déteste sa manie à lui trouver des surnoms pour ses cheveux, cette façon qu'il a de regarder les femmes, de les aborder, les draguer... c'est fou pourtant l'effet qu'il continue de lui faire malgré les conflits réguliers qu'ils réussissaient à se créer. C'était juste fou qu'un mec comme ça existe!

Je souffle dans le sifflet qui me pend au cou pour indiquer aux élèves que le cours est finis et ceux qui détestent le plus le sport partent de suite au vestiaire tandis que certains continuent de donner quelques coups dans les ballons. Le temps que les derniers se décident enfin à rentrer, je commence à ranger les équipements. Quelques minutes après, tous les ballons avaient retrouvé leur panier et les plots leur placard.

Je ferme le dépôt à clefs et j'étire mes muscles après cette journée de boulot qui fût très sportive. Rien de plus naturelle quand on est prof de sport...

Je marche tranquillement jusqu'à la sortie, mon bagage sur le dos, sifflotant un air fraîchement improvisé quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone résonne dans ma poche arrière droite. Je sors l'engin et je regarde le message de mon meilleur ami.

"Toujours okay pour ce soir?"

Je souris devant l'inquiétude de cet idiot et je lui répond rapidement d'une main.

"T'inquiète pas. Je serais là."

Sa réponse ne tarde pas à me parvenir.

"Cool! On t'attend chez moi!"

Exaspérant mais on ne pourrait pas le voir autrement. Il me restait plus qu'à me changer tiens!

...

-Le Baratie? Connais pas.

-Pourtant il est très connu dans le coin. Parait même que le patron est un ancien criminel et que tous les serveurs seraient d'anciens bandits.

Usopp et ses histoires...

-S'ils étaient vraiment devenus connu par la suite, pourquoi ils ne sont pas arrêtés?

Je réussis à temporairement lui faire fermer son clapet même si je sais qu'il réfléchit à un autre bobard. On arrive au fameux restaurant et Luffy rentre en tête.

Rapidement, un serveur vient nous installer et on s'assoit tous autour de la table, prenant un des menus qui nous sont tendus. Chacun se plonge dans la carte qui regorgeait de dizaines de plats dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Trop de possibilité, j'arrive pas à choisir. Un serveur, après plusieurs minutes, vient à notre rencontre et semble nous demander si l'on avait fait notre choix mais je suis encore trop plongé dans le menu.

Les autres choisissent et les plats qui courent sous mes yeux m'intriguent tous. Les trois ont finit leur commande, et il ne reste plus que moi. Plusieurs me tentent mais je ne sais que prendre. Rah si seulement j'avais l'estomac de l'autre gourmand qui nous accompagnait j'en aurais pris plusieurs.

-Alors Marimo? Perdu dans la carte?

Je lève la tête, surpris, vers l'auteur de cette remarque. Je tombe nez à nez avec le serveur, grand, blond, aux yeux bleu. _Oh putain..._ Lui sourit mais les autres me regardent surpris.

-Tu..travailles ici?

-Surpris? Juste de temps en temps pour aider mon grand-père. Alors? Tu choisis?

-Tu comptes cuisiner ce soir?

-Il y a possibilité oui.

-Alors ce sera curry pour moi.

Il semble surpris puis rigole et me remercie pour cette commande, et le souvenir de son curry me revient en mémoire. Il tourne le dos pour repartir en cuisine et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de regarder sa démarche et ses longues jambes.

-Tu le connais?

Je me tourne vers Nami qui me regarde suspicieuse et Luffy est sidéré.

-Il l'a appelé Marimo...

Lui et Usopp se regardent et un tic nerveux agite leurs joues avant qu'ils ne partent dans un fou rire. Usopp enfile alors ses lunettes et l'autre idiot se plaque les cheveux en arrière et les voilà qui se penchent vers moi.

-Alors dit moi mon cher Zoro, tu l'as rencontré où? murmure-t-il la voix mielleuse.

-Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Fais pas l'innocent, quelqu'un d'autre t'aurais appelé Marimo il serait pas repartit en aussi bonne forme.

Cette fois c'était Nami qui avait parlé en sirotant son vin rouge. Je soupire et me gratte l'arrière de la tête.

-Et il est... de ton bord? me demande-t-elle.

Je la fixe droit dans les yeux et elle semble comprendre que c'était assez mal partit.

-On peut parler d'autre chose?

Les deux idiots grognent mais ils savent que je ne répondrais pas à leurs questions. J'étais trop renfermé sur ce genre de discussion.

...

 _Ce curry putain..._

Je racle l'assiette pour ne rien laisser et je trempe même mon reste de pain dans la sauce. Les autres font de même, et tous semblent heureux de ce repas, qui méritait la popularité de l'endroit.

-Regardez ce mec... il aurait pu s'habiller autrement pour venir dîner ici.

Je regarde au dessus de mon épaule et je reconnais l'homme qui se tient à l'entrée. J'avais déjà vu ce mec une fois, le lendemain de l'orage. Il était très reconnaissable avec ses cheveux bruns et ses lourdes cernes. _Quel coïncidence de le croiser de nouveau là._

J'aperçois Sanji au loin inquiet de son arrivé et qui accourt à sa rencontre. Ils ne sont qu'à quelques mètres de nous alors on pouvait entendre quelques brides de conversation qui restaient à un niveau sonore suffisamment bas pour ne pas déranger la clientèle.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous là? lui demande inquiet le blond.

-Tu rentres tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de venir là?

-Je fais ce que je veux, rentre maintenant. Tu peux pas m'empêcher de voir le vieux.

Le brun lui attrape le poignet et je sens qu'il n'y a pas été de main morte vu la grimace qu'il tire.

J'ai envie de me lever mais une main sur mon épaule m'en dissuade. Je tourne la tête vers Luffy qui me fait non de la tête.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, tu pourrais empirer la situation.

Il a malheureusement raison et après une discussion animé qu'on distinguait à peine, le cook regagne les cuisines et réapparaît quelques instants plus tard sans sa tenue de serveur. Il passe tous les deux la porte d'entrée.

 _Et merde..._

 _..._

 _2 jours plus tard:_

-Salut.

Le blond assit sur le banc daigne à peine un regard dans ma direction. Je m'approche et je m'assoie sur le banc. Plusieurs anges passent.

-Tu es partit l'autre jour.

Il ne répond pas. _Il fait la gueule?_

-Le repas était excellent.

Je sens un mouvement et j'imagine aisément le sourire sur son visage. Il accepte enfin de me regarder et ce que je lis dans ses yeux est bien différent des autres fois. _Douleur? Tristesse? Fatigue? Peut-être tout en même temps._

Il s'autorise à poser sa tête sur le dossier du banc et sort un paquet de clopes de la poche de son manteau. Le râle qui sort de ma gorge n'a pas l'air de le déranger, mais il sait que sa consommation massive de tabac me déplaît grandement. Pour bien envenimer la chose, il me crache radicalement sa fumer au visage et je lui lance un regard hargneux qui le fait bien rire.

-Tu le fais exprès là?

-Tu crois?

Provocation.

Et j'y rentre les deux pieds en avant. _Je suis exaspérant._

Nos chamaillerie continuent mais je me souviens soudainement du plus important.

-Le mec du restaurant, c'était qui?

Il souffle et semble embêté de ma question.

-Mon colocataire.

-Lui?

-Tu sembles surpris?

-Je l'imaginais...différent de ça.

Et il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. Lui était bien fringué, chic, coiffé et souriant. Tandis que son "colocataire" n'avait pas le même physique n'y la même prestance.

-Vous êtes...très différent.

-Je sais.

Une question me trotte pourtant toujours dans l'esprit depuis ces deux derniers jours.

-Je peux...te poser une question?

Il semble hésiter, peut-être ayant déjà deviné de quoi il était question.

-Ouai..vas-y.

-Ta blessure au visage c'était vraiment...

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et s'emporte sèchement.

-Tu insinues quoi là?

Il semble très vexé de mon sous-entendu.

-Désolé..c'était déplacé.

-Il est très gentil, et il n'empiète pas sur ma vie privé, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Je sais que je devrais le croire mais son regard me crie le contraire.

J'ai l'impression d'y lire un appel à l'aide.

-Café?

...

* * *

Oui, je sais ce que beaucoup peuvent me dire à ce chapitre = court. Peut-être mon défaut dans mes fics, que j'essaierais de corriger en avançant, mais c'est tout ce que j'arrive à écrire en quelques jours, vu que je n'ai accès au site que le weekend.

Mais pas d'excuse, alors je vais essayer de remédier à cela!

Ce chapitre fait un peu avancer les choses, le prochain sera (je le promet) bien plus long. D'ailleurs il sortira pendant les vacances, quand exactement je ne serais dire mais avant la rentrée!

Encore merci aux review de la dernière fois, et des commentaires constructifs. ^^ J'espère que les fautes d'orthographe ne sont pas trop présentes dans mes chapitres!

Le prochain chapitre de "Plus tu m'offenses plus je t'aime" sortira entre temps je pense, l'écriture ayant bien avancé.

Bonne semaine avant les vacances! Le prochain chapitre de "Plus tu m'offenses plus je t'aime" sortira entre temps je pense, l'écriture ayant bien avancé.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde.

Euh...oui j'ai énormément de retard. Même si j'estime avoir de bonnes excuses, je suis inexcusable auprès de vous pour les deux choses suivantes :

\- Premièrement pour le retard considérable d'un mois que j'ai.

\- Ensuite pour la longueur du chapitre qui n'est pas comme promis.

J'ai donc essayé de remédier à cela par un chapitre plus "palpitant", plus sombre et plus osé. Les POV s'inversent ici et l'histoire se verra non plus vu sous le point de vue interne de Zoro mais sous celui du Cook.

Pour compenser ce chapitre peu long, je sortirais, normalement la semaine prochaine (au mieux je dirais) un chapitre de "Plus tu m'offenses plus je t'aime".

En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Janvier :

\- J'aime pas ce temps. Je déteste les mois comme ça.

Je l'écoute se plaindre de la vie, du temps, de sa famille, des élèves de son lycée. J'ai envie de lui dire de la fermer. Il me saoule, il est trop passif.

-Café?

-Okay.

Je me lève. Je le suis et on sort du parc pour notre café habituel de fin de journée.

Tu es tellement con. Trop bon, trop con. Et pas discret en plus de ça. S'il pouvait y avoir écrit Pédé en gros sur son front, ça y serait gravé en lettre d'or. C'est vrai quoi, ce mec, sept jour sur sept, chaque soir, il était là, à courir et à me mater. Sans modestie bien évidement. Chaque jour je sentais ce regard sur moi. Et sans mentir, c'était pas sans me déplaire.

Faut bien se détacher du quotidien... Puis il a fallut qu'on commence à se fréquenter. Ce gars me fait tellement chier, avec ses remarques, ses insultes et son air macho. On est trop différent... Alors ça m'emmerde de voir que ça m'attire plus que je le voudrais.

Je sens le portable vibrer dans ma poche arrière. Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir ce qu'il va y avoir d'écrit.

"Tu es où?"

Je sens que ça va encore être ma fête ce soir. Je rigole en imaginant mille et un scénario. Je suis sûr qu'il va nous dégoter plus qu'un plan cul ce soir. Il est du genre original.

Je fais pas attention à tout cela et je compte profiter de la fin de journée, malgré le noir de la nuit déjà tombée.

...

-Merci pour le café!

-Je t'en prie.

Il sourit, content de faire plaisir. Il regarde mes lèvres là? C'est tellement niais...

Je lui serre la main et je me mets sur le chemin du retour.

Je marche, encore, pendant de longue minutes. Je passe devant un arrêt de bus, sans m'arrêter. Je préfère marcher, histoire de réfléchir. Un flocon passe devant mes yeux. Il neige? J'aime pas la neige. C'est trop blanc, trop pure... pas comme moi. J'aimerais qu'on m'enterre, profondément, loin, trèèèès loin. Histoire qu'on m'oublie, moi et mes conneries.

...

\- Lève la tête.

J'obéis et sa main glisse contre ma joue avant que son pouce fasse des cercles contre ma peau. J'aime quand il est doux comme ça. J'aperçois la matière rouge qui glisse en dehors du tube doré. Je tend la bouche et il glisse le produit contre mes lèvres. Il fait un premier passage, intensément, puis me tend un coton et je mord dedans, en le regardant dans les yeux. Il aime ça le cochon.

Je souris quand il repasse une deuxième couche. C'est son gros fantasme à lui. Baiser de manière originale, et son pêché mignon c'est de me travestir, comme ça il a l'impression de baiser en même temps une femme, en même temps un homme. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Enfance difficile?

Il glisse son doigt le long de ma bouche, pour enlever le surplus qui dépasse. Il semble satisfait et je me regarde dans la glace qu'il me tend. Si quelqu'un me voyait comme ça... j'ai l'air d'un trans là.

Je soupire et je regarde admiratif le trait noir sur mes yeux. Il est parfait, droit, arrondit au bout. Je regarde par dessus le miroir quand j'entend un bruit de fermeture éclair.

-Viens par là. dit-il, froid, en me demandant d'avancer avec son doigt.

J'ai compris le message. Je me baisse à genoux et je tire sur le jean qu'il porte, afin de le faire tomber à ses chevilles. Je n'ai plus qu'à retirer le caleçon qu'il porte, et dans le mouvement, son sexe tendu se libère enfin et se retrouve contre ma joue.

Une main, impatiente, se pose contre mes cheveux et me caresse tout doucement. Comme un animal. Il m'incite à me lancer alors j'empoigne doucement son pénis réclamant. Je glisse doucement son membre dans ma bouche, sans me précipité, et j'entend le râle de plaisir qui vient de plus haut. Je tente d'aller de suite le plus loin, contrôlant mon reflex de déglutition que j'avais acquit avec le temps.

Je ne me presse pas, et je sens le regard profond qu'il me lance. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Je sens que voir cette bouche rouge, féminine, qui glisse contre lui l'excite complètement.

La main posée sur ma tête s'active afin de m'imposer son mouvement, et les centimètres de membre qui m'encombraient la bouche se retirent vivement afin de revenir plus nombreux. Je gémis à ce surplus de matière qui m'envahit.

\- Gémit plus, ça me plait.

 _Cochon..._

Je souris et je prend, de ma main libre, mon membre tendu afin de me donner du plaisir. Je bouge ma langue contre son sexe gonflé entre mes dents et je tente de varier son plaisir, alors que le mien arrive à grand pas. Je soupire bien vite et je sens que ça lui plait bien plus que je le pense. Je le suce obscènement et il grogne.

Plus, plus...je le suce toujours plus. Ça va arriver je le sais, sa main se fait plus pressente, son râle plus long. C'est sans surprise que son sperme coule sur ma langue et mon palais. Son orgasme était peu bruyant, comme d'habitude il n'est pas très expressive. Je laisse couler, comme un alcool fort, le liquide dans ma gorge, doucement.

Je finis de me tripoter rapidement, pour ne pas perdre de temps sur la suite tandis qu'il redescend sur terre. Je viens à mon tour assez rapidement et il me tire le bras pour me relever, face à lui, et il fond sur ma bouche.

Gémissant, je lui accorde ma langue et il m'embrasse sans répugnance. Je suis plaintif, ça dure un long moment, je sens la salive nous couler sur le menton et ma tête me chauffe à retenir trop longtemps ma respiration.

Il me laisse un court instant de répit, me laissant seulement le temps de voir la couleur de mon rouge à lèvre sur sa bouche, avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. On tombe sur le lit derrière et il se relève et m'ordonne de m'agenouillé au fond du lit. J'obéis encore une fois à sa demande et une fois en place il me dit exactement comment me placer. Je me retrouve alors à genoux, penché, les mains contre le mur.

Le baiser et les ordres me font bander de nouveau, et il me faudrait un rien pour venir.

\- Ne te touche pas tant que je ne te le dis pas.

J'hoche la tête.

\- Et ne dis rien. Rien, rien du tout.

J'acquise à nouveau, habitué par tout cela. Le pire c'est que ça me plait tout autant que lui.

Mes fesses se font violemment empoigner par ses mains qui écartent promptement la chaire. Je sens son souffle sur moi, tout près. Sa langue humidifie tout ce qui est sur son passage, glisse sur le bas de mon dos et ose s'introduire dans mon fort le plus intime. Je pose ma tête contre le mur et je soupire de plaisir. Je sursaute, étonné, lorsqu'il me fesse violemment.

Il siffle un long "chut" sans s'arrêter de m'humidifier. Je me mord la lèvre pour ne plus laisser sortir ni souffle ni gémissements et je prend mon mal en patience.

Sa langue est vivement active en moi, fait des cercles, me caresse, me cajole et je tremble lorsque ce n'est plus une langue chaude mais un doigt humide qui vient à ma rencontre. Mes muscles se crispent à l'entrée du petit membre qui rentre sans mal en moi et qui plonge entièrement entre mes fesses. J'arrive à retenir encore, non sans difficulté ma voix quand un deuxième intrus prend place auprès du premier. Ça se mouve, ça me prépare activement.

Les deux membres s'écartent, bougent, dansent et je pose une main contre mon visage pour ne pas siffler de douleur quand un troisième et dernier doigt ose venir se joindre aux deux membres déjà imposants.

Je siffle et gémis quand les trois doigts s'écartent douloureusement pour me préparer le plus efficacement possible.

Sa main libre attrape et tire mes cheveux en arrière. Il m'en aurait éclaté une vertèbre cet idiot! Je grogne de douleur et je lui agrippe le poignet; regrettable action. En effet, cela se résulte par une belle baffe qui me sonne, face contre le matelas.

Hanches soulevées, tête à plat, mains dans les dos...on sent bien la suite.

Je mord dans le draps en dessous de moi, non pas de douleur, ayant été très bien préparé mais je sais que le moindre bruit pourrait se retourner contre moi. Je subis les premier coup qu'il me donne, sans rien dire, et j'ai ce mauvais goût dans ma bouche qui me dit que ça ressemble beaucoup à du viol. Je m'en fiche, je le laisse faire. Je sais que je pourrais partir si je le voulais, rien ne me retient ici.

Mon existence ne vaut juste rien.

...

Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans la neige alors que j'essaie d'atteindre mon précieux banc.

 _Et merde!_ Effectivement, je découvre que celui-ci est couvert de matière blanche, près à fondre au premier rayon de soleil. Sauf que là, le ciel est gris et il fait froid! Je ne poserais sûrement pas mes fesses là, je les ai déjà humide le soir c'est pas pour me les tacher en sortant! Oui j'ai un humour douteux, mais ma vie l'est déjà!

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Encore lui...

Je me retourne pour regarder en face l'homme aux cheveux vert qui m'aborde. Il a l'air _étrangement_ content de me voir, tandis que moi je n'avais juste rien d'autre à faire. Il aperçoit le banc et me propose donc d'aller marcher.

On s'engage dans les allés du parc et il commence à déblatérer, comme d'habitude, tout et rien. Je ne l'écoute même pas. A la place j'observe les jeunes filles, trop couvertes, qui nous passent à côté, elles ont une belle peau, sans marques, peut-être ont-elle un fiancé qui prend soin d'elles? Qu'est-ce que coucher avec une femme? D'en embrasser une? D'être dévoué pour une femme?

\- Oh tu m'écoutes? Me dit pas que tu mates encore?

Je lui lance un regard noir. _Comme si tu y comprenais quelque chose toi!_

On reprend notre marche après quelques insultes et quelques surnoms bien placés.

-Hey Marimo?

-Mh?

-Tu me trouves comment?

Il semble surprit de ma question et je crois déceler un peu de rougeur sur ses joues, à moins que ce soit le froid...

-Comment ça?

-Tu me baiserais toi?

Il s'arrête complètement. Je l'ai choqué?

-C'est quoi ces questions? dit-il furieusement et gêné.

-Je te demande si tu me baiserais, si tu as envie de moi. Si je te disais que j'étais d'accord tu dirais quoi?

Il ne répond pas, dans ses pensées et choqué de mes propos. _Fleur bleue va..._

 _-_ T'es gay nan?

Ok, là il rougit vraiment. Quoi? Il pensait vraiment que je ne l'avais pas remarqué? Faite moi rire... Dans tous les cas, je m'approche de lui, tout souriant.

-Aller quoi, juste une fois? Je suis sûr que tu en as envie aussi.

Je le regarde bien droit dans les yeux, le sourire tendre.

-Non.

Je me serais donc trompé sur son compte?

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu me plais, et que je veux pas baiser avec toi juste pour baiser, j'aurais voulu plus. Si tu as besoin de moi juste pour ça, alors va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Je reste consterné par cette remarque.. et il part en plus. Marimo... Pourquoi? C'est la première fois qu'un mec me dit non. Je viens de me prendre un vrai coup là. Je trottine derrière lui pour le rattraper.

-ATTEND! Je suis désolé, je pensais pas que tu le prendrais si mal...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Que je te serve de pute? Je suis sûr que tu peux te trouver un gigolo pour moins que ça. Et ton coloc bizarre, il te suffit plus?

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler avec tant de haine. Jamais on ne m'avait refusé. Je regrette soudainement tout cela mais aussi...

-Pourquoi tu me parles de Law là?

-Parce que vous baisez ensemble non? Tu pues le sexe à plein nez quand on se voit, tu es marqué de coups et de bleus et que ta façon abusive de regarder les femmes me fait croire que tu en as jamais approché de ta vie. Tu veux que je continue la liste?

Je lâche sa manche que j'avais prise en le rattrapant. C'est à moi d'être choqué... alors moi aussi on le voit? Moi aussi quand les gens me regardent j'ai l'air d'un pauvre type que se fait sauter? Ma lèvre tremble... Ma vie est encore plus merdique que je le pensais.

Je fous mes mains dans mes poches et je me casse. Sans en vouloir au Marimo, il a raison dans tout ce qu'il a dit, je peux pas lui en vouloir.

Je veux à moi, et à ma vie de merde.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre bien différent des précédents! Plus intense d'ailleurs (comme les lèvres de Sanji . Non Mama, on se calme, on se calme!)

Je suis encore désolée de tout ce retard alors on se retrouve très certainement la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre de Plus tu m'offenses plus je t'aime.

Merci encore à tous ceux/ toutes celles qui me suivent jusque là, m'envoient des review et m'ajoutent à leur favoris! Vraiment ça m'a fait tellement chaud au cœur ;_;.

Je ne donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à la tenir, donc je promet de faire au plus vite selon mes possibilités d'écrire!

Gros bisous à tout le monde!

Mama


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous!

Bon encore une fois ce chapitre a prit du temps à sortir, mais avec les oraux blanc et les TPE j'ai pas eu énormément de place pour travailler ce texte.

Et encore une fois il n'est pas d'une très grande longueur, mais ça prendrait encore plus de temps s'il fallait en rajouter.

Ce chapitre est tout de même vraiment très court mais laisse entrevoir autre chose. Je trouvais mieux de le finir ainsi, la fin est comme elle me plaît, et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour vous.

J'arrête mes blablas et je vous souhaite, comme à mon habitude, une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

...

J'étais encore couché et fatigué de nos ébats quand le brun se rhabilla, pressé en enfilant un haut et en se recoiffant d'une main négligemment passée dans les cheveux. Je lui fais un signe d'interrogation; puis , se tournant vers moi :

\- Je pars jouer au poker, me dit-il à demi-voix, chez Kid. Je rentrerais demain.

Resté allongé sous les draps, si bien que l'on devait à peine m'apercevoir, je le regardais d'un œil discret, se vêtir.

Il n'était que de quelques années mon aîné et haut d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Il avait les cheveux bruns en désordres, comme les brins d'herbes sous une légère brise. Même s'il n'était pas incroyablement musclé, son corps restait agréablement proportionné et bon à toucher.

Je commence à m'agiter à la recherche de cigarettes. Il me regarde bouger et me lance sans grande conviction le paquet qui est à ses côtés.

Nous avons l'habitude de cette atmosphère froide entre nous, de nous jeter ainsi les choses, afin de garder, bizarrement, une distance entre nous. Il faut mettre les choses au claire : pas ce cliché sur les gays doux, respectueux, gentils... Merde deux hommes, fierté et virilité comprises, ensemble dans un même ménage, en plein dans leur forme physique, d'où ça créer un couple de bisounours?

Violence, coups, soumission... C'est pour moi la seule définition de mon quotidien.

J'ai un petit rire à peine feinté quand je le vois passer la porte de l'appartement. Il ne m'avouera jamais aimer le sexe anal. Il réserve cette faveur à son ami le rouquin, je le sais. Trop de fierté encore une fois.

Tout reprit son calme une fois l'appartement refermé et j'étire douloureusement mon corps. J'ai atrocement mal aux fesses, dû aux nombreuses fessées que j'avais reçues et je courbe le dos, à la recherche d'une position confortable.

Je suis resté là deux heures encore, calmant mon mal-être, demeurant immobile et seul dans ce lit. Dehors la nuit venait de tomber, laissant place à mes pensées obscures.

Je suis resté ainsi, seul, jusqu'à m'endormir.

...

Le serveur repart, note en main. J'attend patiemment que l'on m'apporte mon petit-déjeuner, café et croissant. J'aime ce café, qui commence à devenir une petite habitude qui ne me déplaît pas. Il est encore tôt, le soleil se levant tout juste et le brun n'était toujours pas rentré. Sa nuit a dû être mouvementé.

Je suis près de la vitre, étendue confortablement sur ma chaise et je me frotte les paupières, ayant mal dormis. J'aurais en effet pu dormir un peu plus mais la douleur m'a empêcher de me reposer complètement.

Je regarde autour de moi, constatant le vide dans la pièce. Encore trop tôt, je dois être un des premiers clients. L'homme au bar, un gars avec une tête de rasta et des dreadlocks, finit de préparer mon plateau, puis il siffle en direction des cuisines. Un jeune homme, portrait craché du plus âgé, débarque et son aîné lui fait un signe de tête vers moi. Il part alors avec ma commande et la dépose en sifflotant sur ma table. Je le remercie et il repart toujours avec sa bonne humeur.

Je porte la tasse à ma bouche, soufflant au préalable dessus et je laisse couler la boisson chaude doucement sur ma langue pour en apprécier le goût.

Je regarde, en savourant ma boisson, le soleil qui s'étale sur les toits de la ville, les quelques piétons qui passaient. Des vieux, des jeunes, des étudiants, des têtes verts.

 _Des têtes verte?_

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon café et je regarde le Marimo passer le long de la vitre, sans qu'il ne me voit.

Sans réfléchir je prend ma veste, j'engloutis mon café et j'emporte mon croissant, déposant un billet, payant largement le pourboire, sur la table. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais, en poussant la porte du café, suivant le vert qui venait de tourner au coin de la rue.

Manquerait plus qu'il se retourne et je n'aurais pas les mots pour m'expliquer. Il marche droit devant lui, un sac à la main, pendant de longue minutes. J'ignore où il peut se rendre si tôt. Je reste à une distance assez important derrière lui, marchant silencieusement.

Ça m'amuse, de jouer comme un enfant au détective.

On marche ainsi pendant de très longue minutes, et nombreuses sont les rues qu'on traversa. Fait froid à cette heure de la journée mais je m'en préoccupe guère. J'observe le dos du Marimo, musclé sans aucun doute. Ça m'excite d'imaginer toute sa musculature, bien plus développée que celle de Law je suis sûr. Il doit être bien formé, de _partout_.

Le Marimo passe un grand portail forgé et des tas de jeunes devant discutent, le saluent ou fument des clopes (et pas que). _Un lycée_?

C'est vrai, il m'a dit qu'il était prof de sport. Comment ça a pu m'échapper, un jour de semaine, il n'y a que dans un lycée qu'il pouvait aller si tôt. J'ai l'impression de m'infiltrer dans une vie qui n'est pas la mienne. La sienne a l'air tellement plus respectable.

Il se tient en forme, est prof en plus de ça, semble apprécier de ses élèves qui lui lancent tous un joyeux salut. Il est beau, indéniablement, et il ne m'aurait pas baisé juste un soir. Ce jour là il m'a aussi dit qu'il aurait voulu plus. J'ai longtemps médité dessus d'ailleurs.

Je suis de l'autre côté de la rue, le regardant traverser toute cette foule et je me rend compte de mes sentiments. Je suis jaloux. Mort de jalousie. J'aimerais cette vie, et non celle où je passe mes journées à traîner, à donner un coup de main au vieux au resto ou me faire baiser tous les soirs pour finir la nuit seul.

Je jette mon mégot et j'attrape mon portable qui vibre. Un message non lu. Je clique dessus.

' Zoro : "Alors on m'espionne maintenant?"'

Mon étonnement est bien visible. Il ne s'était pas retourné pourtant, je ne comprend pas. Il m'aurait remarqué depuis longtemps?

'"Tu te laisses espionner mtnt?"'

La réponse ne tarde pas.

' Zoro : "Pas envie de sentir ta clope dès le matin"'

'" T'as vu que c'était pas des sucettes qu'avaient tes élèves en bouche..."'

' Zoro : "tu fais qqchose ce soir?"'

'"Ça dépend. Tu m'invites manger?"'

' Zoro : "Un rencard?"'

'"Un vrai de vrai"'

' Zoro : " 18h00 devant le lycée "'

Je répond que ça me convient et je range mon téléphone à sa place.

Je me laisse mollement tomber sur le banc derrière moi. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai parlé de rendez-vous, MOI. L'homme au coup d'un soir. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut. Mon passé me rattrapera toujours.

...

-Et c'est comme ça que j'ai voulu enseigner.

-Très paradoxal.

-Ouai, ça en a étonné plus d'un, vu que j'étais un peu le premier à vouloir quitter le lycée, et arriver dans la vie active.

Nos plats de spaghettis arrivent et on remercie celui qui les a apporté. Le resto italien qu'on est venu à choisir c'est fait d'un commun accord. On ne voulait pas se faire un kebab ou tout autre fast-food, mais les restaurants trop chic ne rentraient pas non plus dans nos critères, ou dans ceux de nos portes-monnaie.

-Et toi? La cuisine?

-Je suis né dedans, mon grand père.

-Et tes parents? Cuisiniers aussi?

-Non.

Réponse trop froide à priori, il lève la tête de son assiette et il s'excuse.

-C'est rien. Ne parlons pas d'eux. Sinon oui j'adorais voir le vieux cuisiner, rien que le couteau tu vois, à force de le voir le manier, j'ai su moi aussi l'utiliser.

-Comme ça?

-Comme ça.

La discussion tourne en rond. Aucun de nous en vient à l'essentiel du problème, ça ne me ressemble pas. Je me racle la gorge.

-On va pas tourner autour du pot comme ça.

-...

-Excuse moi pour la dernière fois.

Il ne dit rien et enroule ses pâtes dans sa cuillère.

-Répond. C'est rare que je présente mes excuses.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise. C'est ta vie. C'est ta façon de faire, j'ai rien à y dire.

Je me pince les lèvres, il fait son hypocrite et ça m'énerve.

\- Quoi?

\- Dit franchement à quoi tu penses.

Il soupire et se gratte l'arrière de la tête.

\- Disons que à première vu tu as pas l'air du genre...

\- Du genre.

\- Ben...

Il complète cela par des gestes et une tête qui m'indiquent l'évidence.

\- Du genre du mec qui se fait facilement baiser par n'importe qui?

\- Dit pas ça de toi.

-C'est pourtant la vérité.

On se défit du regard et je vois que mon attitude l'exaspère.

\- Tu es plus.. sage que moi.

Il rigole en entend ça, comme s'il n'était pas d'accord.

\- Forcément, c'est pas dur.

Je tique et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça?

\- Hey te vexe pas, c'est pas du tout pour ce que tu penses. C'est moi, j'ai...pas d'expérience dans la matière.

-Oh..tu n'as connu que des femmes pour l'instant?

Il rougit un peu, c'est rare, la seule fois que c'est arrivé c'est lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il était gay, il semble hésiter.

-Non plus.

Je cligne des yeux, sans comprendre le sens de cet aveux. Et..oh..d'accord.

-T'es puceau? m'exclamais-je

\- Cris pas !

Je me penche sur la table, et je fais plus discrètement.

\- Rappelle moi ton âge.

\- J'ai eu 23 ans...

J'avale ma salive, je réalise qu'il a encore plus de choses que je désire que je le pensais. Merde ce mec... il a ... il a .

\- Vas-y, lâche toi rigole tu attends que ça.

\- T'es sérieux? Tu as..tu as...tellement de chance putain.

Il semble comprendre ce que je viens de dire et me regarde comme s'il avait mal interprété mes paroles.

\- Comment, comment tu as fait? Donne moi ton secret. Franchement, je sais pas quoi dire.

\- C'est plutôt moi, c'est rare que les gens réagissent comme ça.

\- Alors ils ont rien compris.

On en arrête là pour l'instant, dégustant plutôt nos pâtes. Sa gêne semble toujours là, on se lance des coups d'oeil, sans rien dire et on reprend la discussion une fois nos assiettes vide.

\- Ça fait si longtemps que toi tu l'as.. enfin que tu as perdu ta..

Il me fait rire avec ses phrases en suspens.

\- Oh oui, trèèèès longtemps malheureusement. Putain je me trouve tellement con maintenant de t'avoir demandé l'autre jour, je..

\- Hey c'est bon, je suis pas une sainte-nitouche non plus, je suis pas différent d'un autre.

\- Quoi? Tu rigoles, bien sûr que si. Tu as réussis à surpasser tous ces cons du lycée qui se sentent obligé de le faire. Mec tu as tellement géré sur ce coup.

Il me regarde les sourcils levés et il explose de rire. C'est à moi de ne pas comprendre. Il se fend littéralement la poire.

-Quoi?

-Et c'est toi qui disait tout à l'heure que j'étais paradoxal. Ben putain...

-Arrête, je te jure qu'à force de le faire fréquemment ça devient banal, alors que çe devrait être explosif, un déluge de sensation. Sans déconner faut apprendre à savourer. C'est comme un plat ou une musique qu'on aime particulièrement, tu peux toujours t'en lasser à manger ou écouter la même chose tout le temps.

\- Tu veux jour le sexologue de service?

-Exactement. Je te jure, là maintenant je te respecte.

Je recommence mon baratin, à fond dans mon discours, trop heureux. C'est fou. Il est mille fois mieux que je le pensais. Il est tellement l'opposé de moi. Il ne doit pas faire les même conneries. Je me mets à déblatérer des choses sans queues ni tête et il m'écoute en buvant son verre de vin, me lâchant pas des yeux.

On rigole, on discute, et je retrouve le sourire.

On est resté ainsi jusqu'à la fermeture, ne faisant pas attention aux appels et messages que je recevais du brun.

...

* * *

J'espère que vos yeux se seront remis de mon écriture et de mes fautes, et que ça n'a pas entravé le plaisir de lire .

Je ne promet plus de date, j'écris dès que je peux, dès que j'ai accès à un ordinateur. Je vais recommencer à retravailler mon ancienne fic 'Entre tes mains' et bientôt je posterais un chapitre de "Plus tu m'offenses plus je t'aime" (qui aurait du sortir avant celui-ci d'ailleurs).

Merci pour celles (ceux) qui sont toujours présents, ça me touche malgré que je ne trouve pas mes histoires extraordinaires!

Merci !

Votre Mama !


End file.
